


Surprise!

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rock Concert, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne springs a surprise that has Jaime more in love with her than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Blade_WarAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/gifts), [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts), [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/gifts).



Jaime was barely past the door when Brienne practically mowed him down. He laughed as he caught her in his arms, feeling himself relax by a hundredfold as he held her and took in the flush that never seemed to leave her face, her crooked but wonderful smile and her blue eyes. Those astonishing blue eyes. Their lips met in a quick, eager kiss.

“Where’s the fire, wife?” He asked as he helped her straighten up.

“Let’s get you dressed,” she answered, beginning to unknot his tie. 

Ah. Dressed for sex, she meant, Jaime thought, feeling the familiar humming of anticipation. 

But after she had thrown off his tie and tossed his jacket somewhere—making an uncharacteristic mess—she threw a t-shirt and a pair of jeans at him.

“Hurry,” she urged, not noticing that the force of her throw had smacked him too heavily on the nose. “Your father took in Drew and Ty so we can stay out as late as we want. But if you don’t hurry we’ll miss it and you will never forgive yourself, husband.”

“What are you up to?” Jaime was now genuinely baffled. For the first time, he took note of the black t-shirt she wore with the blood-red graphic of a horse and the words Drogon in front. Slim-fitting dark jeans emphasized the muscle strength of her thighs and showed off her long legs. She wore heavy, combat-style boots. Her cropped, pale blonde hair was swept back from her forehead. Her sapphire eyes wrinkled with barely restrained excitement. Jaime's knees were suddenly weak at the sight of her and his heart raced. 

Brienne smiled at him. “You really have no idea, don’t you? Were you so busy you missed what could only be the show of the lifetime?”

Frowning, Jaime thought back. 

And drew a blank.

“Sorry, wife, but the Stormlands Travel Bureau account was all I lived for in the last few weeks.”

“And it’s over. You’ve once again wowed another client. I thought to celebrate with this.” And she pulled out something from her back pocket and held out two tickets.

Jaime leaned close. His green eyes bugged out. “Holy Seven—is that what I think it is?” 

Brienne was giddy with excitement. “Jaime, Drogon is performing tonight. Tonight! Now get dressed or we’ll miss it!”

Jaime let out a roar. _“What?”_

Drogon was their favorite rock band. Its lead singer was Khal Drogo, known for his gruff, melodious voice and wild stage antics that always drew cheers from the crowd. He had performed at Jaime’s forty-fifth birthday. This and LSM Creatives’ association with his wife, the designer Daenerys Targaryen, had made the singer a sort-of acquaintance of Jaime and Brienne. They had to pinch themselves and vowed to look out for the other lest they geek out too much when they saw him backstage after a concert. They knew every lyric of every Drogon song. 

“You heard me.”

_“I don’t fucking believe it.”_

“Believe it!”

“Seven Hells.”

She nodded, her eyes huge. “I know, right? _Right?”_

“Gods, Brienne,” Jaime said, awed and still disbelieving. “You are simply the _best._ ”

“No, you are! That’s why I got us tickets. To celebrate your success. I'm so proud of you. ” She laughed when his big hand cupped around her nape and pulled her for a thorough, open-mouthed kiss that had her moaning his name against his tongue. Then she was pulling away, frowning at him sternly.

“You are not going to distract me from my surprise. Now get out of that suit and put on real clothes, Jaime Lannister.”

This was probably the only time that Jaime leaped out of his clothes without the promise of sex. That would be for later, he thought, grinning at Brienne as he felt the familiar tug in his heart that meant there was another reason why he was madly, crazily, helplessly, happily in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff. :-)
> 
> And I also wanted to give back to my ardent commenters Lady_Blade_WarAngel, Jades and SnowWhiteKnight.


End file.
